


Say I love you

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Kissing, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: "Wonder what else I'd have to do to get you to say 'I love you'."
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready & Male Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Lucy (Fallout)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is 14, MacCready is 15.
> 
> Also, my sister read this and got kinda confused, so here I am to explain;
> 
> I see MacCready and Lucy's starting pont of getting together was to mess around because It Felt GoodTM and after a while they just grew on each other, and actually became a couple at some point (though both would tell you different dates.)
> 
> Lucy is more soft, and would often want MacCready to tell her he loved her, but MacCready was a dumb little kid, and thought that being with her was enough, so when she finally said something he realized "oh shit- I better tell her and give her kisses!!!"
> 
> so bleh i love them,,,

"C'mon MacCready, it'll be fun!" "Lucy, our opinions on 'fun' are very different." MacCready mumbled, still letting the doctor drag him to her room, small hands around his wrist.

He'd finally grown into the suit he wore, not quite filling it out, what with being the literal definition of a twig. They were all pretty small, growing up in a cave and living off of mushrooms tended to do that. 

But back on the matter, Lucy had finally opened the door to her room, pulling the teen inside, shutting and locking the door. Despite all of his complaining he still dropped to her mattress and sheded his hat and jacket.

Lucy took off her sash and dropped to her knees in front of MacCready, pushing her dress down against the rush of air. "After you, madame." MacCready smiled, leaning back on his palms.

She huffed, rolling her eyes and knee-walked inbetween MacCready's legs, placing her hand on either side of his waist with a smirk.

They both know MacCready kissed her first.

Lucy can't help the little giggle at the way MacCready puckers his lips too much like a duck. She tries to laugh and smile and kiss him all at the same time, so far, nott working very well.

"What?" It's a genuine question, as if she hasn't taught MacCready the correct way to kiss, and she pulls back, a pout that csnt quite count as a pout because she's smiling. "You're an ass." MacCready only smirks leaning forward and wrapping his arm arounder her waist and pulling her closer. 

"Yeah, but you like my ass." "Not what I mean, jerk." "So rude to your Mayor." Lucy pffts, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him flat.

MacCready's hand is rubbing her side, stopping when they actually start to kiss. Her lips are chapped and bitten, probably from focusing on stitching a wound on Knock Knock earlier. MacCready likes to drag his tongue over where she bit too much and it started bleeding leaving a cresent scab on her lip.

His probably doesn't fair any better, but she still bites them, and he actually moans when she splits his lip. "Play nice." He mumbled, and she huffs through her nose, pulling back and wiping the blood from his lip, sticking her thumb into her mouth to suck on it. "I'll disinfect that later."

"You're really pretty." MacCready says suddenly. Lucy pauses, thumb still in her mouth. "It took me licking your blood for you to call me pretty? Wonder what else I'd have to do to get you to say 'I love you'."

Lucy flushes when she realizes what she says, and makes a move to sit up, MacCready grabbing her arms before she moved to far, tugging her back onto him.

"I love you, Lucy." Lucy's face grows darker, MacCready kissing her softly, a hand on her back. "I love you, too, Robert."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to continue it after the first part, but here I am. Another part.
> 
> It's the end of Fallout 4, siding with the Railroad in aiding the take down of BOS

MacCready was bleeding, he was bleeding and he could barely run, but he had Duncan, and he needed to run, but Lucy, god, _Lucy_. She had that smile on her face, kissed Duncan on the forehead, kissed MacCready full on the lips. "I love you, Robert." MacCready swallowed, feeling numb as he held Duncan. "I love you, too, Lucy."

And then she was gone, left MacCready with her pack of medicine and stims, and was torn apart. Was killed in fromt of him, and he could do nothing but sit there, making sure his son didn't wake up.

He couldn't breathe.

-

Nate had medical training, something he took a while ago after deciding that he needed it, in case something, lets say, fallout-ish happened. Nate was a soldier after all. He had a tourniquet around MacCready's arm, dabbing at spilt blood and sewing a wound close. He was really out of it, high on the rush of stimpacks and Med-X.

"I... love you, Lucy." He mumbled, laughing lightly, eyes drawn to something in the distance. "Lucy?" MacCready slurred a scoff. "You didn't say it back" And then his eyes closed and he was asleep.

When he woke up, he had to stiffle a yelp, breathing hard and fast, tears spilling down his cheek. He could still hear her pained cry as a ghoul had grabbed her leg. Still see the way the way she kicked at it, but it wouldn't let go.

She was torn to bits.

He looked up at the door way, rubbing away the tears as Nate knocked on the door jamb. "You... you okay? You... uh, you kinda called me... Lucy. Earlier, while high off your ass. I don't want to intrude or anything, I just... know its good to talk sometimes."

MacCready sighed heavily. "Uh..." He swallowed, and Nate came in, sitting on the bed. "Lucy was my... wife... She... died in a feral ghoul attack... I was injured, barely able to stand, and she had decided that she would rather sacrifice her self than see me or Duncan hurt. She could've just left me and taken Duncan, but no.

"She's too... so... selfish.!" MacCready let out a sob or a laugh. "I injected a stimpack into my leg, threw in some Med-X and than ran with two packs, a baby, and a broken leg.

"She'd done her duty, and now it was my turn. Protect Duncan. And thats why I'm here, here in the fucking cesspit because I need some medication from Med-Tek." MacCready hadn't even censored himself.

"Hey, MacCready... I lost... I lost my wife, too. She was... shot dead in the vault. Some merc that made it's way in there, taking my son and leaving her for dead. The door hadn't even closed and she was already growing cold." Nate shook his head. "Guess we're both on the same page... aren't we?"

MacCready nodded slowly. "Yeah... we are... aren't we."

-

Nate had allowed MacCready to make the journey to the Capital Wasteland, the Railroad kind enough to aide in this, letting him use their vertibird, also needing to send a synth to the Capital.

Duncan had been in Big Town, safe with Red, and god he couldn't have been more happy with his son in his arms. "Look at you... god, I'm so sorry, Dun." Duncan scoffed, hugging his father tightly. "You were justified, daddy. You... you wanted to cure me. And look! I'm all better now!"

Duncan was still pale, bags under his eyes, but he just mostly needed some sun and nutrients. He was just fine, and he was healthy.

"Red... I can't thank you... enough. I hoped this help. It's enough for medical supplies and food. The general of the Minuteman and known associate of the Railroad thanks you for taking care of my son. He gives you the caps for your help."

The afri-american woman laughs, shaking her head. "You memorized the last line didn't you? Pfft." But she was crying, and wiping her eyes. "It's good to see you, squirt. Make sure you say Hi to Lucy before you leave. I'm sure she'll love it." MacCready nods, and takes Duncan's hands, and they make for the graveyard at the edge of Big Town.

It had grave stones, bodies missing in action or just plain gone. It was dedicated to the loss.

Duncan ran to the marked grave, and MacCready caught up soon after. As he approached he found that Duncan had dug up the dirt, and was holding a medicine bottle. Prevent read on one side. "I think... she'd want it." Duncan said placing it in the hole and brushing the sandy dirt over it.

MacCready sat down next to his son, and smiled at the grave.

"I love you, Lucy."

It was carried away by the wind, but he swore the wind told him " _I love you, too, Robert._ "


End file.
